


何以致候

by Zhenshiii



Category: hi室友
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenshiii/pseuds/Zhenshiii
Summary: “隔着悠长的岁月，何以致候？以沉默，以眼泪。”





	何以致候

*故事纯属虚构

王彦霖性子野，在这一带不是什么密事。从打手混到而今的地位，衣裳翻了一身又一身，唯独脾性始终没什么变化，该笑该闹一点不少。倒是身边的人，一天天揣摩着大哥城府深重笑里藏刀，行动愈发地拘谨谄媚。王彦霖不好说什么，也就随他们去了。

他在城南有幢别墅，上代青龙帮大哥死了没人给收拾，他便顺势搬了进来，也没人敢不满。里里外外翻新一遍后，有天他躺在阳台晒太阳望见院子角挂了个小孩子的秋千，忽然想起大哥当年似乎还有个老来得的儿子，叫什么农的。

他年轻时见过几遭。粉雕玉琢的一个小孩儿，坐在钢琴凳上，向觥筹交错的人群中回望了一眼，眼神澄澈茫然，怯生生的模样全然不似大哥的骨肉。他目光递过去时小孩的视野正从他面前飞快地游过，他愣了一下，即将出口的提问被身边人的恭贺应酬堵在嗓子眼里。

“令郎温良端方，仪容比起学校里那些书香门第出身的都不遑多让，乍见之下，哪里猜得出是青龙帮当家您的儿子。”

大哥笑眯眯，一指周围装饰的各类古玩名器，说我一把老骨头都无所谓，只期望着这些个东西有人继承，就怕他和自己当年一样不好好读书，只能在道上摸爬滚打咯。

“瞧您说的，有这样一个灵秀的儿子，这些事物哪里值得操心呢。 ”

谁也想不到呼风唤雨的青龙帮倒台得那样快。传言大哥年事已高，在一场街头斗殴中被波及误伤，孤独地死在一个风雨交加的夜里，遗体至今没找着，亲朋也在一夕之间散尽了。王彦霖瞅准了时机，就是在那时抢来了如今的地位。

人的忘性大得惊人，转眼就把从前的青龙帮抛在脑后，这别墅照旧的门庭若市，似乎从未易过主。至于那连在市井八卦中都无名的小少主嘛，若非王彦霖闲来无事睹物思及，早就消失在了城市的记忆里。

那天晚上王彦霖接到一通旧友来电。

“闻君乔迁新居得偿所愿，特献贺礼一份。”

他将枪揣在兜里，开门便见着一个体积不寻常的枫叶红皮质行李箱，四周寂静无人。行李箱的重量超乎想象。他想象着是枪火之类的兵器，终于生出些收到礼物的欣喜，然而箱子一开，这点欣喜顿时被泼天的惊诧给淹没了。

皮箱里静静地蜷着一个人，白衬衫袖口挽到手肘，双手缚在身后，校服裤包裹的腿被折成细细长长的两截，可怜巴巴地横在箱子里。他把人从箱子捞出来的时候被纤锐的下巴尖硌得肩疼，抛到沙发上端起来一看，久远的回忆啃噬思绪竟如万蚁蚀身。

那时候小孩是青龙帮养在深处捧在掌心的明珠，大哥怕他沾染道上的不良习性，鲜少让他见外人，除了幼年出席过父亲忘了年岁几何的寿宴，便再少为人所知。王彦霖曾在后来的聚会夜谈里再听人说起过，也都是一些闲杂的琐事。

“大哥那小孩生得可漂亮，昨夜我去禀命，进去时正逢他从书房出来，身量已比我高了。看我一眼清清净净，若非在那宅子，真要以为是哪个世家的大少爷。”

“几年前见还是个小孩呢，听说去国外读了几年书，已经不负大哥所望，是个斯文人啦。”

“我倒觉得他本就不像我们这些混江湖的，生在青龙帮也不知道是福是祸。可毕竟是道上的，总不至于真如看上去那般干净。”

他喝酒正上头，听着这些话仿佛当年那小孩又在跟前，怯生生一眼静默又可怜，如台上戏子水袖直拂到心里去。他挠着痒一拍案头，说喝酒就喝酒，你们净讲些无聊的人做什么，再漂亮，他能比得上留香馆侍奉红姑娘的小倌儿？众人热络络笑成一团，再说话的一位语气玩笑又暧昧：在座的就属你王老粗最解风情了。

他把话题引得香艳，大家也跟着饱暖思淫欲，把公家见闻彻底丢到一边。却不知被哪位仁兄看成了这般心思，以至于今时今日被老友送了份厚礼。

他想，日后若得了什么好处，定要给对方记上一笔。不过那已经是以后的事情了，如今欢喜尚在眼前，良宵一刻，哪里值得拿去担忧那些呢。

他想了这样多，沙发上的人全无知觉，在他不经意的这些年里已长成了翩翩少年，稚气未脱的容貌看上去比实际年龄更小一些。他其实算不太清，十九还是二十一来着？他待人接物向来随性，从来都懒得记这些。

朋友的药下得太重，王彦霖怎样轻拍小孩的脸都无法把人唤醒，又狠不下心对这样温软的脸颊下重手，琢磨着等他醒来再做也无妨，抱到床上和衣睡了。

半夜床垫另一侧悠悠浮上来，他因这动静醒来，迷糊里看见小孩站在床侧一步步地后退，借着隔帘的月光他看见小孩紧抿的嘴唇惨白如霜的脸色，背在身后的手臂颤动不已，害怕的姿态一览无余。

“别怕，我们见过的。”

他揉着眼睛，翻身下床晃悠悠走近。小孩颤动得愈发厉害了，眉上的碎发筛落一地明如水的月光，重新醒来的双眼掩在昏暗的阴影里，看不见是否一如当年。

王彦霖倦堕的思绪还来不及飞远，只道小孩安分一些赶紧回去睡觉。他走得无念无想，对面那人已无路可退，颤着嗓高声威胁：“你再靠近一步，我便咬舌自尽。”

王彦霖步子顿了半晌，无所畏惧站到他跟前。小孩因恐惧而无力支撑的双腿愈发支离，背倚墙壁缓缓下滑，眉眼紧紧地皱到一起。王彦霖觉得有趣，捏起他下巴端详，捉摸出几分可爱，直到终于消化到方才那句话才察觉不对，使力捏开紧闭的嘴，另一手手指捣进去，果不其然染了一指的血迹。

“你这小孩，轴成这样做什么。”

他真没想过这看着端秀的小孩竟刚烈至此，说咬舌自尽便真下口。

“知道用自杀这个威胁我，说明也知道我不想你死，还下得去嘴，你是真不怕疼呢？”他从腋下搂起已无力站立的人抱回床侧躺，同样躺在了床另一侧，拂开对方额上已汗湿的碎发，看着怎样努力想要撑开也展不平的眉眼颤巍巍地挤着，拇指贴额抚揉，试图抚平那皱褶。

小孩忍辱般的神情下，紧闭的眼睛渗出成行的眼泪来。王彦霖平生最见不得女人哭，而今见到这比女子看上去都要端秀的小孩一哭，止不住也跟着心慌。

“你这……”他甚至有些尴尬无措。

小孩喉咙空咽了一下，吸吸鼻子强镇定道：“解开可以吗？”

“啊？”

“这个，解开。”

他晃晃身后的手臂。王彦霖起身匍过他躯干去解腕上的麻绳，这才发现下边葱白的手腕已被勒得红肿，绳印和血痕交错横杂，看上去狰狞又惨烈，扯了衣袖正欲拭去血迹时，方还无力的小孩猛然侧身，屈膝便要撞击王彦霖腹部。

这一击出其不意又狠绝无比，他几乎是凭借多年的警觉和本能的身手才堪堪避了开。小孩滚下床去，扶着床沿大声喘息，恶狠狠盯着他的眼睛怎么也掩不住疲惫暗淡的神情，打量窗口盘算如何越过他从窗户翻出去。

王彦霖仍是后怕，心有余悸地拍着胸口叹息。他一点儿也不怕小孩闯出去，外面遍布的眼线和保镖比他本人都更让自己放心，只是不太愿意让小孩吃苦罢了。

但这并不说明他没有脾气。

所以当王彦霖再一次捉住他时，抓着脚踝便将人从窗户砸到了床上，避开绳子勒出的淤痕攥紧他的手。他想真不能再心软了，这小孩的狠绝可是一点儿都没容情。

小孩辗转着身体挣扎，被胸口解着校服衬衫扣的手按得又疼又痒，未散去的药力仍在脑中肆虐，发泄不满的双腿试图踢翻身上的人，又被强壮的男人禁锢了所有行动。

那只手张开衣裳又去扯裤子上的皮带，他怕得腰根都在颤抖。被握着的部位疲软无力，王彦霖拨了两下也不见起色，当真是害怕到极点了。

于是王彦霖把他翻了面，径直伸向深处的手指又顿在了穴口，饶是惊怒，到底还是没舍得。不耐烦地啧了声，最后只是紧紧将人搂在怀里，“睡吧，今天不动你了。”

小孩动不了，只用一双气得通红的眼睛死死地盯着他，最后到底没捱过疲惫和药性，眼睛涣散着终于合上了，脑袋一偏，彻底没了意识。

王彦霖方舒了口气，又被一阵一阵未得纾解的满腔欲念崩得发疼，只恨自己心软，无比悲哀地撸了两下，

仰面躺倒在床边。侧头打量小孩白生生的脸，心道没关系，反正来日方长。

青龙帮的大哥的小孩，要真随随便便就能睡了，就太没意思啦。这小孩虽然轴，却也文文静静地可爱。叫什么名字来着？什么农？

他计划着明天一定要问一问查一查，先从认识开始，总有愿意共枕的一天。

王彦霖期待着，放下心来陷入睡眠。

凉如水的深夜一双眼睛一扫阴霾倦怠，清亮光华如银瓶乍破。一只淤红的手伸到屈曲，从校服裤管里抽出一刃纤薄的刀。

手起刀落。

谁的梦里久别重逢的人一见倾心。


End file.
